Shock!
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: A little suprise is in store for our favorite group of travelers...a bit of FY x-over. Zel makes the group facefault! come on and read!


Shock!  
  
Ilikesaddleshoes  
  
AN: ok, this is...interesting. Hope ya like it, read it and then review it! Because that would make me feel loved and that's what makes the world go round!" "To and fro, stop and go, that's what makes the world go 'round" (I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me what that's from. Hint: think Disney) but now...read and enjoy!  
  
It was a normal chaotic day in Slayers world with the gang. Amelia was prancing down the road randomly spouting pieces of her latest justice speech, followed by a sweatdropping Zel, a smiling complacent Sylphiel and an arguing Filia and Xellos. Drifting along last were Lina and Gourry who watched over their group quietly.  
  
The undergrowth off to the right rustled in warning a split second before 10 burly men jumped into their path. In unison they all blinked as the travelers just walked straight past, not even acknowledging them.  
  
"Oi! Come back here and give us all your money!" the unshaven leader yelled after them in a huff. Then, jaw-dropping, turned and ran the opposite direction....too late.  
  
"FIREBALL"  
  
(...yes, I'll have some charbroiled bandits with a side of coleslaw and a small coke please...)  
  
Walking towards her companions once more, Lina Inverse smirked, showing a fang, as she hefted the money pouches she has "liberated" from the bandits.  
  
Later as they gathered around the campfire to eat dinner a voice was heard, hailing them from the distance.  
  
"Taskuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii....!!!!"  
  
A collective question mark appeared in the campsite as a young girl with brown hair ran into the clearing.  
  
"Tasu....oh! food! ...Don't mind if I do".  
  
Observing the Lina and Gourry's new contender for dinner it became apparent that she wasn't from around there, what was the strange brown outfit she was wearing? That question remained unasked as the mysterious girl polished off the last of the fish, burped, excused herself, and immediately set upon wailing again.  
  
"Tasuki! Where have you been? We need you, it's hard to have a group of 7 protectors when one of you keeps wandering off!"  
  
A befuddled silence settled over our wanderers, only to be broken a few seconds later by Zel.  
  
"Who are you, who is Tasuki and WHY...", he stated in a calm voice, "WHY have you drank MY COFFEE!"  
  
Lina stood up, bringing the attention back to herself with a sigh. "Well guys, guess I can't keep it from you any longer".  
  
They watched fascinated as she stepped behind a tree only to return a minute later in different clothes as she pulled red-orange extensions from her hair, pulled off her headband and....  
  
"Oi, Lina...those clothes really show that you have to chest."  
  
(...yes, thank you Gourry for the necessary remark...all those playing the slayers fanfic drinking game, take one drink now...)  
  
"Lina" grimaced and running....his(!) hair into a different style went over to stand by their visitor, speaking in a decidedly lower voice than expected.  
  
"Guys, this is Miaka. And I'm not really Lina Inverse. My name is Tasuki, I'm a bandit, and I gotta go now. It's been fun guys, take care of yourselves".  
  
With that he pulled Miaka up to her feet and they walked off towards some young man with a blue hairstyle without saying another word.  
  
The remaining group collectively blinked in confusion, then as reality dawned they exploded with their thoughts.  
  
"Oi! Lina! Your breasts have shrunk...where are you going?!"  
  
"Lina-san is a bandit! Oh cruel world! Turn back from the ways of evil and embrace the path of justice!"  
  
"EEK! We've been in the hot springs together!", echoed a duet.  
  
"Oh my, that was most unexpected."  
  
"Wow, for a guy Lina has a great ass".  
  
GROUP FACEFAULT   
  
"Zelgadis-san!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The End  
  
Haha! I just had to put that Zel bit in there...he's so great when he gets OOC. I would be interested to see if anyone could come up with a following bit to this. I didn't have it planned out, it just popped into my head and I had to get it typed out. Let me know if you think you could take over...just for curiosity's sake. Love you all for reading my drabble, now if you think what Zel said was great...or if you don't, review for me! 


End file.
